


Loss of control

by Quacks



Series: When the devil needs saving [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Non-Descriptive Past Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacks/pseuds/Quacks
Summary: Tony is worried.Correction: Tony is terrified, because anything that can cause Peter Parker to completely lose control, isn't something Tony even thought existed.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: When the devil needs saving [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721197
Comments: 19
Kudos: 689





	Loss of control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woopwoopwoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woopwoopwoop/gifts).



> This one is much shorter than the others, but it's what I've got. I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated! 
> 
> Also - if anyone has any prompt ideas, I'd love to hear them!

_ ‘Come on Einstein, it’ll be fun!’ _ Peter hears echoing through his head as he stares at the familiar face in front of him. 

The pale blue eyes that are looking back at him make Peter feel nauseous. He feels his body moving, all but stumbling backwards towards the exit. His vision goes blurry, and all he can hear is the pounding of his own heart thudding in his ears. Tingles shoot down his spine as phantom touches from distant memories dance across his skin.

_ ‘Stay still or someone will catch us and they’ll see what a little slut you are. You’re even excited for me to touch you.’ _

He keeps backing up until Peter bumps into the woman, breaking out of his trance. The building’s going to fall. Grabbing the woman again, Peter jumps out the broken window, without a second glance at the man still stuck inside the building. Once on the ground, Peter gives the woman the same instructions he gave everyone else he saved. The woman runs off, and Peter can’t help but slump against the building, trying to even out his breathing. 

“Come on, Peter. Come on.” He tells himself. “You’re okay.” 

Despite running through all the breathing exercises he’s learned through the years, Peter can’t help but feel like there’s a weight on his chest. The shallow breaths aren’t bringing in enough air to fill his lungs, and the world around him starts to spin. He knows he needs to get Skip out, but he can’t get his body to move again. 

“Hey! Are you gonna help me?” Peter hears Skip calling from the window. He can’t stop the surge of anger that washes over him. Not only is he the man that raped Peter, but now he’s demanding to be saved? Maybe he should just leave Skip. The building will crush him and Peter could say that he wasn’t fast enough. All of his bases would be covered and nobody would ever know. 

Except Peter would know. Skip doesn’t know that Peter is Spider-Man. He doesn’t know that his life rests in the hands of the boy he raped. He’s scared. If it were anybody else, Peter wouldn’t think twice about them demanding to be rescued. It’s just his anger talking. 

Spider-Man doesn’t kill - no matter what personal feelings Peter Parker has against them. He can’t let his anger win. Peter will not let Skip be the reason he let’s someone die. Even if that someone is Skip. 

Lifting himself to his feet, Peter shoots a web to the top of the building, latching onto the wall just below the window. “Come on.” Peter says impatiently. “Let’s get out of here.” 

“Finally.” Skip murmurs as he wraps his arms over Peter’s shoulders. It takes every ounce of self control for Peter not to lose his cool. 

As he’s lowering back toward the ground, Peter has an idea. While he won’t let Skip die, it doesn’t mean he can’t be just a little petty. Changing directions, Peter swings to the top of a nearby building while asking Karen to mute the coms. The team doesn’t need to know about this. They would just say he’s acting like a kid and scold him about being irresponsible. Maybe he’s acting childish, but Peter doesn’t really care. Skip’s a shit head who thinks he’s entitled to everything. He deserves to be taken down a notch. 

“What? Why are we up here?” Skip asks once Peter sets him down.

“The building is about to collapse.” Peter reasons. “You don’t want to be in the streets when that happens.” Even though the man can’t see his face, Peter turns around as he smirks. There’s no danger up here, so Peter doesn’t feel bad to leave him to figure out a way down. 

“Well take me somewhere else then.” Skip orders. 

“Nah, I think I’m good.” Peter replies, still walking toward the edge of the roof. 

“What the fuck, man? I thought you were a good guy. You can’t just leave an innocent person stranded on a rooftop.” Skip argues. And that makes Peter snap.

He can handle the rude commands and the ungrateful attitude. It drives him crazy, but he can handle it. But when Skip says that he’s innocent? Peter will not - no. Peter cannot let that slide. He has years of nightmares and self hatred to prove that the man is anything but innocent. And back then, Peter made the mistake of not saying anything or doing anything to stop him - he won’t make that mistake again. 

“Innocent?” Peter shouts with a strangled laugh. Even to him he can tell it sounds a little psychotic. But he pushes that thought from his mind. “You, Skip Wescott, are not innocent.” 

“Y-you know me?” Skip asks, taking a step back, all bravado draining from his body.

“I know all about you.” Peter says, walking back towards the cowering man. “We have a mutual friend. Peter Parker - ring a bell?” He takes a moment to thank Thor he still has enough common sense not to give away his identity. 

“Parker?” Skip asks, eyes turning dark as he stands a little taller, a smile spreading across his face. “You mean my little boy toy from years ago? I don’t know what he’s told you, but he was begging for me to touch him.” 

“Shut up!” Peter yells, pushing Skip to the ground. “You raped him! He never wanted it!”

“Oh he wanted it. He’d even get excited for me to fuck him - always doing what I told him to do, never telling anyone else. My perfect little slut.” Skip taunted, still laying on the ground, the smile on his face never wavering. 

Before he could stop himself, Peter was on top of Skip, his fist connecting with the man’s temple. Even in his fury, Peter knew to pull his punches, but that doesn’t mean it won’t leave a mark. 

Punch after punch, blinded by blind rage, Peter yelled insult after insult. Years of pent up anger and humiliation and feeling like a piece of trash because of Skip were pouring out with every blow. 

Distantly, Peter hears someone calling his name before strong hands wrap around him, pulling him off of Skip. The further he got from the man, the more his anger died. Sobs ripped through his body as he collapsed into the arms of whoever was holding him.

* * *

Tony is worried. Correction: Tony is terrified, because anything that can cause Peter Parker to completely lose control, is not something Tony even thought existed. 

When fighting with the team, protocol is that everyone should be able to hear you at all times, but you don’t always have to hear them. That’s how the coms work. The option to mute the coms, blocks you from hearing the side conversations and other noises that the mics are picking up. And you only hear something if someone starts talking directly to you. 

It’s common knowledge that even if you can’t hear the others, they can still hear you. Everyone knows this and everyone agreed to this. It’s a safety mechanism put into place so that no one is ever left stranded when injured. It also is something Tony programmed after the first fight Peter joined, when the kid got injured and turned his mic off so no one would know. 

Hearing someone ask for their coms to be muted isn’t uncommon. Hearing Peter Parker angrily screaming at someone is, however, uncommon. In fact, it’s never happened before. So to say the team was a little worried when their youngest team member raised his voice, would be an understatement. 

Tony was still working on stopping the threat, but had FRIDAY turn up Peter’s mic and mute all background noise so he could hear what Peter was saying. 

“I know all about you.” Peter says. “We have a mutual friend. Peter Parker - ring a bell?”

“Parker?” An unfamiliar voice says back. “You mean my little boy toy from years ago? I don’t know what he’s told you, but he was begging for me to touch him.” 

“Shut up!” Peter yells. “You raped him! He never wanted it!”

“Oh he wanted it. He’d even get excited for me to fuck him - always doing what I told him to do, never telling anyone else. My perfect little slut.” The man replies. 

Tony never understood what it meant when people would mention ‘seeing red’ to describe someone’s anger, but now he does. Someone raped his kid, and that someone is going to die a long, slow, painful death. 

It takes a second for Tony to recognize the sound of flesh hitting flesh, hidden by Peter’s yelling. While he’s not opposed to the man dying, Tony knows that Peter can’t be the one to do it. The kid wouldn’t survive it. 

“Steve.” Tony says, his voice straining to stay level. 

“Go. I got this.” The super soldier replies. 

Flying away from the fight, Tony asks FRIDAY to get him Peter’s location. The red dot pops up on his screen, mapping out the fastest route. In less than a minute, Tony lands on the rooftop to see Bucky holding a shaking Peter, while Natasha is checking for a pulse on the unconscious man. He nervously looks at Natasha, hoping she can see the question in his eyes. 

“He’s alive.” Natasha mouths to him. 

He gives a brief nod before approaching Peter. Kneeling beside him, Tony places a hand on his kid’s cheek. “Hey, Bud.” 

Peter looks up at him through tear filled eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

“No.” Tony stops him. “You don’t get to be sorry for this one. He deserves it.” 

“I lost control.” Peter says as another tears falls down his cheek. “I shouldn’t have lost control.” 

“Pete. He hurt you.” Tony pleaded. He needs Peter to know that it’s okay, but he can’t find the words to say it.

The kid curls in on himself, trying to make himself as small as he can. Tony has to shake the nausea that turns his stomach at the sight of how young Peter looks. It’s easy to forget that the kid is, well, just a kid. He’s a 15 year old boy who has gone through so much pain and trauma, but always tries to see the positive. It breaks Tony’s heart that someone would do something so awful and disgusting to such a genuinely kind person. 

“Come here, kid.” Tony says, pulling Peter closer to him. “You don’t have to worry about a thing. We’ve got you.” 

Peter lays his head on Tony’s shoulder, feeling exhausted. He allows his eyes to slip closed, before a thought occurs to him. “Wait, how did you guys even know? I muted my coms.”

“That only stops you from hearing us, not us from hearing you.” Tony answers, placing a kiss in Peter’s hair. 

“Wait, really?” Peter pulls back, eyes wide. “How long has that been a thing?” 

“Since after your first mission when you tried to hide an injury.” Bucky smirks.

“So all this time..” Peter trails off, his cheeks turning a light pink. 

Tony snorts, knowing exactly what the kid is talking about. He’s about to answer when Clint cuts in through the coms. “Oh yeah, kid. We’ve all heard your many different versions of ‘Another one bites the dust’. My personal favorite was when you combined it with ‘Umbrella’.” 

“Don’t forget the time he sang ‘Amish paradise’ while taking out that hydra base hidden under the abandoned chapel.” Steve added. 

“I think you all are forgetting when he sang ‘Ave maria’ for 3 hours straight.” Nat laughed. 

Peter ducked his head, trying to hide his bright red cheeks. “I hate you all.” He muttered. 

“You love us.” Tony chuckled. “And we love you.”


End file.
